it's better
by squisxysoo
Summary: kyungsoo memang ingin mereka berkumpul seperti dulu, namun ia menyadari bahwa hidup mereka sekarang jauh lebih baik walau jalan yang ditempuh tak lagi bersisian. —krisoo


It's Better by squisxysoo

EXO (c) SMent

.

* * *

 **Krisoo . Kris & Kyungsoo**

* * *

.

Hela napas lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo ketika pintu kamarnya telah tertutup rapat. Seolah rasa pengap yang merayapi dada dan suara bising mendadak lenyap.

Di hari natal, dimana mayoritas orang menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga, teman, atau bahkan kekasih, ia masih harus bekerja. EXO masih harus menjadi sebuah kado natal untuk para penggemar.

Bagaimana dengan ia sendiri?

Bukan, bukannya ia mengeluh, baginya senyum para penggemar juga merupakan kado natal untuknya. Ia bahkan mendapat banyak kiriman kado yang belum sempat dibuka. Serta telepon dengan menanyakan 'bagaimana kabarmu?' dari Ibu, Ayah, dan Seungsoo, cukup membuat ia merasa bersyukur masih dapat bernapas, karena ia menerima begitu banyak cinta. Walau kadang kala, rasa lelah dan ingin berhenti sering kali terbesit, namun ia tidak bisa—tidak bisa, karena Kyungsoo mencintai pekerjaannya.

Hanya saja, di sudut hati terkecilnya, ia masih merasakan kosong. Gelisah, hingga membuatnya terus menghela napas dikala sendiri. Perasaan penuh harap, namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menunggu, dan Kyungsoo tahu betul penyebab kekosongan hatinya.

Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku, melihat banyaknya pesan masuk di layar ponsel, dan memeriksa satu persatu. Namun tidak ada satu pesan yang ia tunggu.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya keras sebelum merebahkan tubuh ke atas tempat tidur, dengan kedua kaki masih menyentuh lantai. Ia menutup kelopak mata, berpikir untuk langsung tidur tanpa mengganti pakaiaan. Tubuh enggan beranjak, seolah sesuatu mengikatnya erat.

Ponsel dalam genggaman bergetar ketika ia telah berdiri di gerbang mimpi. Dengan antusias ia melihat nama di layar ponsel. Sayangnya, bukan sebuah nama yang ia harap muncul di layar ponselnya.

"Ya, Baek?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan _ramye_ —"

"Tidak." Kyungsoo menginterupsi ajakan Baekhyun tanpa menunggu pria itu selesai bicara. "Aku lelah, ingin tidur. _Bye_."

"TAPI AK—"

Ia segera memutuskan panggilan sepihak, karena Kyungsoo sungguh lelah, dan tidak ingin makan apapun.

Ketika ia baru saja ingin kembali memejamkan mata, getar ponsel kembali menginterupsi. Ia kesal. Rasa lelah membuat suasana hatinya mudah memburuk.

"Apa lagi?! Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau—"

"Oh, sorry. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau—"

Kyungsoo terkesiap, rasa kesal itu lenyap seketika saat ia menyadari bahwa suara yang menyapa bukanlah suara Baekhyun. Ia refleks melompat, dan sepersekian detik ia menatap layar ponsel, dan mengerang ketika melihat nama yang tampil di layar ponselnya.

Wu Yifan.

"Kris-Hyung?"

Kyungsoo masih dalam keterkejutannya menetralisir detak jantung yang mendadak berpacu cepat.

" _Yes, I am. Um... Sorry if I bother you_ -"

" _No_!" Kyungsoo menginterupsi cepat seolah tahu apa yang akan Pria itu katakan selanjutnya. "Aku tidak bicara padamu, ku pikir itu Baekhyun dan ya..." Ia mengusap tengkuk bersama hela napasnya yang keluar. "Lupakan."

Ada hening yang terasa cukup lama di antara mereka walau hanya beberapa detik.

" _Okay_." Kata Kris pada akhirnya.

" _Okay_. Um... Jadi, ada apa telepon?"

Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo tidak ingin melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Hal itu terdengar seperti Kris hanya menelponnya jika ada keperluan saja, walau begitulah kenyataannya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kabarmu."

Tentu saja, Kyungsoo tahu betul jika pria itu sedang berbohong.

" _I'm fine. How's your life_?"

" _Not bad. Just_ —"

Kyungsoo merespon dengan gumaman, menunggu Kris melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" _Feel empty_." Ia mendengar dengusan pelan dari seberang telepon. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawah sebelum kembali bertanya;

"Kenapa?" Terkadang Kyungsoo memang memilih berpura-pura bodoh untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang sebenarnya sudah jelas ia ketahui, hanya untuk mendengar kata-kata yang sudah sering kali ia dengar, namun tak pernah sekalipun membuatnya bosan. Seperti ia rela memberikan segala yang ia punya agar dapar mendengar kata-kata dari bibir pria itu seumur hidupnya.

" _I missed you_."

Kris hanya akan menelpon jika pria itu sedang merindukannya.

" _I missed you,_ Kyungsoo."

Ia memejamkan mata ketika suara rendah Kris mengatakannya—mengatakan kalimat yang selalu ingin Kyungsoo dengar dan membuat hatinya mendadak terasa penuh.

" _I missed you too_."

Mungkin. Hanya mungkin, jika situasi mereka tidak seperti ini, Kyungsoo akan merasa hatinya dipenuhi bunga ketika balas mengatakan kalimat itu, namun sayangnya, ribuan jarum seolah menusuk dada tiap kali ia mengatakannya.

" _Sorry, i 'm not by your side_."

Karena seperti inilah hubungan mereka. Sudah tiga tahun, dan yang mereka lakukan hanya saling merindukan tanpa ada satupun yang mencoba menghancurkan dinding ego untuk berusaha bertemu.

Sering kali ia berpikir untuk mengakhiri hubungan konyol di antara mereka, namun niat itu selalu menciut ketika ia mendengar suara Kris.

Ah, bahkan ia tidak bisa mengatakan hubungan apa yang sedang terjadi. Teman? Mantan rekan? Tidak. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mencoba memberi kejelasan.

"Tolong, jangan memulainya."

"Kau tidak pernah membiarkanku menyelesaikannya, ' _Soo_. Ini memang salahku."

"Bukan." Kyungsoo merasa dadanya mulai mengencang. "Kau harus tahu, kita semua memang membencimu karena kau begitu egois. Karena kau memilih melarikan diri tanpa kita semua."

" _Sorry_..."

" _Don't be_. Kita memang membencimu, tapi juga memahami keputusanmu. Kita mengerti, tapi tetap membencimu, itulah ironisnya." Kyungsoo menegadahkan kepala, menatap langit-langit kamar, berusaha menahan air mata agar tidak jatuh.

"Kau tahu aku juga membencimu, kan?" Namun seberapa pun kerasnya ia menahan, sungai kecil tetap mengalir dari ekor matanya.

"... _Yeah_." Suara di seberang telpon terdengar pahit.

"Aku membencimu, tapi aku memahamimu, karena itulah aku tidak bisa mengabaikanmu." Kyungsoo mengambil napas dan mengehembuskannya. " _Well_ , walaupun mereka tak lagi mengangkat teleponmu, tapi ketahuilah, mereka tak pernah mengabaikan kabar tentangmu."

Tatapannya mulai menerawang seolah waktu membawa ia pada memori ketika mereka semua berada di pantai. Saling mendorong, menghancurkan gundukan pasir, hingga berakhir pada momen Luhan-hyung, Junmyeon-hyung, dan Jongin turun menghadapi ombak musim dingin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit mengingatnya.

"Awalnya kita berpikir seharusnya lebih keras membujukmu untuk tidak pergi. Tapi, andai pada akhirnya kau tetap tinggal, tidak ada jaminan, bahwa kau tidak akan pergi menggalkan kita semua."

Kyungsoo masih belum bisa melupakan perasaan bersalah ketika ia mendatangi upacara pemakaman kemarin, dan ia tidak ingin merasakan hal yang sama untuk kedua kali.

"Kau berdiri pada posisi memilih teman atau tetap hidup, dan keputusan yang kau ambil sesuatu yang manusiawi. Kau memang mengecewakan semuanya, tapi mereka tetap ingin melihatmu hidup."

Kyungsoo memang ingin mereka berkumpul seperti dulu, namun ia menyadari bahwa hidup mereka sekarang jauh lebih baik walau jalan yang ditempuh tak lagi bersisian.

"Jadi berhentilah berkata jika itu salahmu."

Ia kembali berbaring, kemudian meringkuk sambil memeluk kedua lutut dengan ponsel masih menempel di telinga.

"Kau... Ingin aku hidup?"

"Apapun, Hyung. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mentertawakan mimpimu mencapai Galaxy, karena aku percaya tiap hal kecil, hal sekonyol apapun, jika hal itu dapat membuatmu bertahan hidup, itu artinya sangat bermakna. Hal yang tidak berarti untuk orang lain, bisa sangat berarti untuk satu orang."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas seolah ia telah banyak menghabiskan energi hanya untuk mengatakan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi... _Thankyou_."

Kyungsoo kembali merespon dengan gumaman.

"Kau membuat diriku sangat berharga. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana melakukan sebaliknya."

Hening. Hanya ada suara detik jarum jam yang terdengar nyaring di tengah sunyi.

" _Maybe we should_..." Kris membuka suara.

" _We should what_?"

" _Meet_? Mungkin ini sudah saatnya kita harus bertemu. Membicarakan 'tentang kita'."

" _After three years_ , huh?"

"Ya, kau tahu, butuh begitu lama untukku memikirkan semuanya, _i'm sorry_. Tapi—apa kau pikir aku sudah terlambat sekarang?"

Kyungsoo sama sekali harus menganggap yang sedang terjadi sekarang adalah lelucon atau keajaiban Natal. Karena setelah tiga tahun ia menunggu, Kris memecah dinding di antara mereka.

"Um, tidak. Hanya saja, ya kau tahu, penampilanku tidak seperti terakhir kali kita bertemu."

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo hanya tidak tahu bagaimana harus bertatap mata kembali dengan Kris setelah sekian lama. Namun, di tengah sulitnya ia mengatur degup jantung, telinganya mendengar suara ledakan tawa dari seberang telepon.

"Jangan mentertawakanku." Ia memutar bola mata.

"Aku tahu kau tidak lagi punya rambut. Santai saja."

"Persiapkan wajahmu untuk ku pukul."

Tentu saja, satu pukulan keras harus ia layangkan ke wajah Kris walau hanya sekali. Pria itu pantas mendapatkannya.

" _Hit by your lips? Of course_."

"Err... _Whatever_." Pipinya mendadak terasa panas. "Jadi... Kapan?"

.

—" _Kosongkan waktumu tanggal 12 Januari nanti_."

* * *

.  
.

* * *

 **END**


End file.
